undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anguish
This is Chapter Nineteen of Danganronpa: Anguish & Desire, Fashion Time!. In this chapter, we deal with the aftermath of the class trial + a new floor opens up in the school. Author's Note: ufsw is dead why am i still posting I hate to say that that was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a week, but...having the stress of the motive, the pain that came with it, the trial all dissolve put me into a heavy sleep. And, only the morning announcement could wake me. “Good morning my precious students, it’s officially 7 A.M., so wake your butts up! Let’s give it everything we’ve got and make today another success!” MonoMech’s shrill voice was the last thing I needed to hear, in all honesty... ...I guess Nakata didn’t come this morning. I...really don’t wanna get up. My body feels heavy, my neck aches, I’m in simply no mood to do anything. And, it doesn’t really help that we lost two people last night. Mio Shimazaki the Ultimate Arsonist, killed by Yoichi Shiho, the Ultimate Pianist… Mio, Shiho...why’d you have to go…?! C’mon Ken, now’s not the time to get all worked out. So, I take a deep breath. And then another. And another. Y’know what, I’ll just close my eyes for five minutes, force myself into the shower, and be ready for breakfast at 7:30 like always. Maybe...it’ll make me feel a tad better. I nod to myself. I mean, what’s the worse that could happen. And so, I close my eyes... The walk to the dining hall is...really dreadful. Being an hour late aside (I...really fucked that up), after my talk with Obinata last night, I never really got to see how Rai or Saishi or Satoshi were doing, and...it just makes me uneasy. I’m sure everyone’s fine, but… ...it’s hard not to worry. Opening the doors to the dining hall, I’m met by a...surprising scene. Since Yosano and Tani’s deaths, we were separated into groups -- Obinata’s group and Saishi’s group. But, today, everyone’s sitting together...is it because Shiho and Mio were both in Obinata’s group? Or, is it really because… ...I doubt it. There’s no reason for us to come together, right...? At least according to Obinata, himself. I mean, I guess there are still *some* divisions. Nothing can go away that quickly. At one end of the table sits Nakamoto and Obinata, both of which have looks of determination, followed by the Saishi-Sasada-Rai-Yuka foursome, who chat happily with one another. Nakata sits next to Yuka, eating...what, are those grapes or raisins, by her lonesome? Then, Azama stands next to Shiomi, and Satoshi sits in front of him, and the trio look relatively content with whatever it is they’re talking about. Tomori, though, sits at the opposite end of the table, by herself, poking and prodding at her food. ...are...they ignoring her? Azama, who stands in front of her seat, is the first to notice me. “Ah, Ku-chan,” she says, waving me over. Her greeting drew the attention of both Shiomi and Satoshi, who sit closest to her. “We were nervous.” As I finally reach the table, I tilt my head at her. “Nervous?” “Yeah,” Shiomi says, as Azama sits back down in her seat. “You’re never late to the morning meetings, so we thought something happened. Nakata even said you didn’t answer your door this morning…” Oh, so she did stop by…? “I was going to go break off your doorknob,” Azama says, sighing and shrugging her shoulders. “With your track record you coulda been seizing out by yourself.” Um, thanks, I guess…? “I’m sorry if you were worried,” I say, shaking my head. “I just...didn’t wanna get out of bed, y’know?” “Don’t worry,” Satoshi says -- he smiles gently, looking up at me. “After yesterday...I don’t think anyone can blame you.” I nod, and, sit next to Tomori, who still pokes and prods at her eggs. She looks so...disinterested. She’s probably feeling guilty or sad or something… “Good morning, Tomori,” I say, twirling my thumbs. “Mornin’, Rabbit,” she says, looking up from her meal. “You sleep alright?” I nod. “As well as I could.” “I see.” … The atmosphere is, kinda tense… ...should I apologize to her? I was the one who...threw her under the bus yesterday. I lean in closer to Tomori. “Listen Tomori, I’m--” She stops me with her hand. “Don’t apologize to me. I’m the one...who should be sorry.” “But…” “Rabbit, please. You know you didn’t do anything wrong.” “It’s always been a bad habit of his,” Azama says, crossing her arms. “Ku-chan, how many times do I have to say that you shouldn’t apologize for every little thing you do.” I wince. “S-Sorry, Azama.” “See what I mean?” Azama asks, squinting her eyes. “You’re ridiculous, I swear.” Satoshi waves Azama off. “I think it’s charming, Ken.” “Really...?” Tomori asks, tilting her head. “I just heard people who have to apologize for everything are…” She stops herself, and sighs to herself. “Well, nevermind.” ...are…? “What? Did I confuse you?” “No, you didn’t,” I say, waving her off. “I was just thinking...I really need to stop apologizing. It’s just a really bad habit.” “It is, Ku-chan,” Azama says, shrugging her shoulders. “Especially now, you’re trying to apologize for being right...it’s a little sad, really.” “Now, now, don’t be cruel,” Shiomi says, putting his hands up, defensively. “I’m sure Ken doesn’t wanna hear you scolding him.” Azama bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, as Satoshi opens his mouth. “I still think it’s charming, Ken,” he pauses, and nods his head. “And good morning to you.” “Good morning, Satoshi,” I say, and he’s quick to check out my airsoft gun stripped to my back. “Bringing ‘er back out?” I nod, before pointing to the bow strapped to his shoulder. “I see you’re doing the same.” “I never leave without ‘em,” he says. “It’s a precious gift, after all.” Ah, that’s right, he was telling us about it, before too… “I’m sure she’s waiting for ya,” Shiomi says, adjusting his glasses. “If I had to write a song about this, I’d call it...Beyond the Stars.” How cheesy. Satoshi nervously giggles to himself. “Please don’t write a song about me.” “Sure, sure, whatever you say--” Shiomi’s suddenly cut-off by the sharp tongue of Saishi. “Ah, Ken’s here?!” he exclaims, jumping to his feet. “We can begin now!” “You just noticed?” Tomori asks, placing a hand on her hip. ...well, I don’t have much of a presence anyways. Saishi grins to himself, stroking his chin. “My apologies! It is now time to get this meeting started, however -- we have a long day of investigating to get to!” Investigating…? Ah, right, the third floor opened today, right? “Do we have to right now?!” Yuka pouts. “What’s the point?!” “The point being there may be a method of escape,” Nakata mumbles. “That is our main goal, after all.” “Exactly,” Saishi says, nodding his head. “So, who is ready to get movin’?!” “Not yet,” Obinata says, standing up in his seat. He crosses his arms, and as Nakamoto nods his head, he opens his mouth again. “I’d like to offer an apology to you, Sasada.” Sasada tilts her head. “Me…? No, I--” “I misjudged your character. I’d like to apologize for how I suspected you, despite your innocence. Your attempt to save her...won’t go unnoticed.” “I...don’t want an apology,” Sasada says, looking away from Obinata. “I just don’t want their sacrifices to be for nothing. I want the rest of us to make it out of here…” “And we will,” Rai says, throwing their fist in the air. “Let’s find a way out of here.” “Yeah, Rai-chi!” Nakamoto exclaims, rising to his feet. “Let’s escape this hellhole today!” Tomori stands up from beside me, and places her hand on my shoulder. “If I may, I’d also like to apologize. I know it’ll be impossible to get your trust back, but...” “Indeed, it will,” Obinata says. “You are a murderer, like it or not.” “Not *technically*...” Satoshi says, scratching the back of his neck. “The point remains -- you’ve attempted to kill one of us, before. How do we know you won’t try it again?” “It’s...scary,” Rai says, shifting in their seat. “Not only did you try to kill the scary lady, but...you had to hurt Big Sister Chie again,” Yuka says, looking away from Tomori. Tomori shrugs her shoulders, and, her grip slowly tightens on my shoulder. “Like I said, I know you won’t trust me again, but...I want you all to know that I’m sorry, at least.” “It’s okay, Tomori…” “No it isn’t, Ken,” Nakata says, crossing her arms. “It really isn’t.” “But…” “It’ll be hard, I know,” Saishi says, running his hand through his hair. “However we all have the same goal, so, let us work together!” “Sure,” Sasada says, sighing to herself, and rising to her feet. “Let’s get started.” With that, Sasada and Saishi disperse from the dining hall. “No matter how you look at it, there’s no way this is real, right?” Satoshi asks. “I mean, like, how did we even get a sauna in here, anyway? What’s next, a pool?” “A pool?!” Yuka nearly shouts, jumping to her feet. “Really -- there’s a pool?!” Satoshi sighs and scratches his cheek. “T-That isn’t what I meant, what I meant was that it’s almost impossible for--” “Yay! A pool!” Yuka exclaims, and, she’s next to run out of the dining hall in excitement. Well, at least she’s back to her usual self… “Oh, I hope she’s not too disappointed,” Satoshi says, shaking his head. “Well, looks like I’ve gotta do some damage control.” With that, Satoshi follows Yuka out, and one-by-one, everyone dispersed until it was just myself, Tomori, and Nakata. “Ken, you coming?” ... “Can I eat breakfast first, Nakata? I’m hungryyyy~” “No, we have more important things to go through,” she says, crossing her arms. “Unless, of course, you’re trying to stay with *her*?” I look back to Tomori, who is beginning to walk away from us. “I hope that’s not the case, Ken.” “N-No...I’m just, really hungry,” I whimper, standing to my feet. “I’m drained.” “Even if you are, we’ve got a job to do.” … Should I…? Why not? I dramatically sigh, and, with a smirk on my face, I get up and skip over to Nakata. “But I’m tired, Nakata~” She puts her hand up to stop me, and my smirk turns upside down. “I’m not Kitoaji, you can’t charm me.” “Oh, but you can charm me~?” “Shut it down, Ken,” she says, sighing to herself. She throws her hands in her pockets, and turns toward the dining hall exit. “Get investigating, ‘kay?” ...I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Maybe Nakata wasn't the right person to try that on, but... “Fine.” With that, Nakata walks off, leaving me by my lonesome in the dining hall. I...still hurt. The pain in my chest doesn’t, and hasn’t wavered, and seeing everyone didn’t help much. But...what if there’s a way to get out on the third floor? It wouldn’t hurt to at least try. So, with heavy steps, I make my way to the second floor, and, like before, the metal gate that once separated the second floor from the third floor is now gone. “Well, here goes nothing…” I sigh to myself. I can’t wait to see how more unrealistic this school will get. There’s probably a five-star diner in here, or something equally insane. As I reach the top of the staircase, the first thing I notice is that the walls are now blue-bricked, and the tile floor is checkered. It’s a very...odd design. A voice is quick to call out to me. “Ah, Ken, about time you showed up!" I look over to the source, and, Saishi stands against a wall, crossing his arms. As my eyes meet his, he unfolds his arms, and he motions me over. “What’s up, Saishi?” I ask, skipping over to him. “Not investigating?” He sighs and scratches his chin. “It’s not that I’m not investigating, but…” “But…?” “Something’s been bothering me recently.” “Oh, what?” “Where is the exit?” ...hmm? “The exit?” I repeat, and he continues. “Well, y’see, I was thinking, and I realized that...there is no exit, to this place. We’ve been able to investigate both the first and second floor to the fullest, however, there were no locked doors, no potential doors that lead to an exit...nothing.” W-Well, now that he mentions it… ...he is right. There have been no actual doors that looked like it could lead to an exit. But, what does that mean…? “Sorry, Ken! I’m probably over-thinking it, don’t worry about me,” he says, sighing again. “Just...did I overlook something?” “I...don’t know. I don’t remember anything like that.” “I see,” he says. “Well, maybe we’ll find an exit on this floor, then.” “Right…” I say, and Saishi just looks away. “So, what’s this floor lookin’ like?” Saishi sighs and clenches his fist. “It’s...fantastic!” Really? But… “You don’t seem too happy about it though, Saishi.” “It’s not that I’m not happy, Ken. From what I’ve seen though, we’ve got an indoor pool, and a couple of more classes.” “And still no exit?” “That’s why I’m so confused, Ken!” he exclaims. “I know if I give it another walkthrough I might find something of use, but...it’s looking unlikely.” Ah, I see. That’s why he’s thinking so much on it. I’m quick to leave Saishi after our converasation, but...is there really an indoor pool on this floor?! This literally makes no sense whatsoever. How big is this school...and more than that, who puts the pool on the third floor?! What kind of shitty design is this? The first room I come across is Classroom 3-A. The wooden door easily slides open, and, the windows -- just like that of the other classrooms -- have iron plates on them. Within the classroom stands Azama and Shiomi, both of which are staring at me as I wander inside the classroom. “Hey, Ku-chan,” Azama greets, putting her hands on top her head. “Checkin’ the school out?” I nod. “I heard there was a pool…” Shiomi smiles, leaning up against the blackboard behind him. “Saishi told us, too. We didn’t get that far yet, cuz, well…” Well… “We were just talking about the last trial,” Azama finishes. “Not really about Shimazaki, or Shiho, but…just general.” “I’m not sure I follow,” I say, looking to the ground. Shiomi shrugs his shoulders. “We voted guilty on Sasada. We were wrong...this is the second trial in a row where we’ve been so...out of the loop.” “But...that’s not your guys’ fault. Shiomi, you were really close with Tani, how could you have known…? And Azama, at least *you* were investigating unlike a certain group of people.” Shiomi sighs. “Maybe, but…” “Shiho drove a wedge between us,” Azama continues. “Whether he meant to or not, now Sasada won’t say a word to Nakamoto, Obinata, Shiomi, or myself. I can’t blame her, I guess...we did accuse her of being a killer…” ...didn’t you also say she’s the one behind this entire thing, too. “That damn Shiho,” Shiomi mutters. “If he could’ve just admitted it, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” No. We can’t blame Shiho for what happened -- it’s not his fault. Its...whoever put is in here’s fault. The person who’s controlling MonoMech. “That’s not true,” Azama continues. “I...I keep cracking during the trials. During the first one I attacked you, Ku-chan. I attacked you, and...I didn’t mean to. And yesterday, I…” “It’s okay, Azama, there’s no reason for you to blame yourself...we’re still here. We’re still alive.” “I know,” she says, rubbing her eyes. “But, one has to take proper responsibility for their actions; and, I won’t deny what mine has done.” Shiomi awkwardly shifts a step away from Azama. “Anyways, it’s a shame we couldn’t find anything in this classroom. No exits, no information...nothing.” Shiomi continues to speak as he pulls a video camera out of his pocket. He’s quick to look through the lens and point the camera in my direction. With the press of a button, the light below the lens turns red and he laughs to himself. “No offense, Ken, but this is gonna be the only time I see you with bed head, right? I’m not losing this opportunity.” Before I knew it, my hands were on my head, and I was turned away from the camera. “I have bed head?!” “It’s pretty bad, Ku-chan,” Azama says, and Shiomi turns to her with the camera. Shiomi’s quick to turn away from her, and walks around the classroom. “Now guys, I was thinkin’, I should record the rest of what goes on here! Tani recorded a few things -- the girls’ sleepover, the concert, but...maybe it’ll help if we record the investigation, too. We might find something that we hadn’t noticed before.” I clap my hands. “Good idea, Shiomi!” “Thank you, Ken!” he calls back, pointing the camera back on Azama and I. “See, Azama, at least *someone* supports me. She was really rude about it earlier, Ken...” “I wasn’t rude,” she says, placing her hand on her hip. “All I said was, if we somehow get turned into a ‘lost footage film’, I’m going to kill you myself.” “Please, Azama, you know we’ll be dead anyways, right?” “Not necessarily -- most lost footage movies have at least one or two survivors.” “Who, in the end credits, are always said to have killed themselves or go insane,” Azama points out. “So, if you are gonna record, keep it silent.” Shiomi stands up straight and salutes. “Aye, aye, ma’am.” With that, I take my leave, and, go to the next -- and final -- classroom. Classroom 3-B. I slide the door open, and, I only get it cracked open when the words on the other side freeze me. “I...shouldn’t have blamed you. You were innocent, and, more than that, you tried saving her life.” “You don’t have to apologize to me. I failed. She died on my watch, and, that’s not something words can fix.” “I don’t care if you can’t forgive yourself, Sasada. I just want you to know...I appreciate everything you did. For giving her blood, for taking nonstop care of her. Thank you.” I quickly, and quietly, slide the door shut again. If I heard correctly...Obinata and Sasada are making up? Maybe there is hope after all. I continue on my way, and, after making a right turn at the end of the hallway...wow, yeah, I’m met by another weird reality. There’s three doors standing before me (and, Tomori and Satoshi stand in front of them) -- one white, one red, one blue. In front of the red & blue doors is...what looks like a mini smartphone, and, just over it is… ...is that a machine gun? “Y-Yeah, that’s a machine gun…” Satoshi says, and you can practically hear the fear in his voice. “A...real machine gun.” And, out of nowhere, *he* appears. “Two, real machine guns,” MonoMech corrects. “Filled with real bullets, too!” “But, why?!” I ask, jumping away from MonoMech and closer to Tomori, who only folds her arms. “They’re to prevent anyone trying to get into a locker room that doesn’t correspond with their sex,” Tomori explains, shaking her head. “To get in, you swipe that monitor with your e-Handbook, and let’s say you swipe into the women’s locker room…” “You get blasted away!” MonoMech finishes. “How funny is that LOL!” … “Did he just say ‘LOL’?” Satoshi asks, scratching his neck. “Why does this situation just get weirder and weirder?!” “It’s a pretty shitty system, however,” Tomori says, shaking her head. “What do you mean, shitty?!” MonoMech exclaims. “I mean, you do keep the e-Handbooks of the deceased in their bathrooms.” “They do…?” Satoshi asks, tilting his head. “Yeah, and I hate to bring up yesterday, but...that’s how I know.” Because she went into Yosano’s room to enact her murder plan, gotcha. “So, theoretically, if a guy wanted to go into the women’s locker room, they could steal Yosano’s e-Handbook and swipe in using hers without consequence?” “Exactly,” she says. “I’d prefer if you kept this thought between the three of us, but...I’m sure someone’ll catch on eventually.” “Of course,” I say, tilting my head. “What’s inside?” “Dunno,” Satoshi says, shrugging his shoulders. “Ah, and I should explain, the white door leads to the pool, the red one is the women’s locker room, and the blue one is men’s. Nakamoto is inside the men’s locker room right now, and Yuka, Kitoaji, and Nakata are by the pool.” “There’s...really a pool?” I ask, and Satoshi sighs. “Seriously.” “I can’t believe you called it.” “Trust me, Ken, neither can I.” With that, he sits against a wall, and I turn my attention back to Tomori, who stands beside me. She’s...too tall. It makes me feel bad. “Tomori, are you…?” “I’m okay, Rabbit,” she says, cutting me off. “I’m surprised you’re not keeping your distance, too. I feel ya, it feels like I’ve got the plague around here…” “Why would I do that?” “Cuz I tried to kill Shimazaki,” she says, placing her hand on her hip. “Do you have, like, short-term memory loss or something?” “I mean, why though? We’re still on the same side…” “I wish it were that simple,” she says, shaking her head. “But, I made my bed, now I’ll lay in it. It’s better than being dead.” I won’t argue that point, but… “Then you can at least come talk to me if you get lonely!” “You’re such a pest, Rabbit,” she says, looking away from me. “But...I’ll think about it.” I nod, and skip ahead of her. “I’ll check on Nakamoto, then.” I skip forward, and pull the e-Handbook out of my pocket as I reach the monitor. I unlock it, and place it upon the lit monitor, and instantly a small beep is heard and the door opens. The door crack opens, and I wander inside, closing the door behind me. The locker room is...exactly what you think it’d be. With a white carpet on the floor, there are blue lockers are on one side of the room, and on the other side gym equipment -- weights, a treadmill, for example. Nakamoto is standing by the lockers, his back rests against one of them and he keeps one eye open. “Yo, Ken-chi.” “Hey,” I say, and, before I knew it, I stood in front of him. “Find anything useful?” “Not really,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Lockers are empty, and there’s just a shit ton of weight training over there…” he pauses, and chuckles softly to himself. “Nakata-chi will push you to your limits here.” Nakata...oh no. I’m going to die here, aren’t I? “Eh, don’t be scared, Ken-chi, she likes you too much,” he says, scratching his chin. “She’s pretty, too, don’t hurt her.” Don’t hurt her? “Why would I do that?” I ask, tilting my head. He sighs and closes his eyes. “Nevermind, Ken-chi.” “I’m...lost.” He waves me off. “I...can’t believe we failed though.” Failed…? Ah, right. “Yeah...I really thought we were on to something,” I say, looking back to the ground. “I thought we could save everyone.” “It’s not our fault though...we couldn’t have predicted the motive to be so threatening.” “R-Right,” I mumble, and Nakamoto sighs again. “I guess…” “But, really, at least we know that’s the worst to expect from MonoMech...probably.” ‘Probably.’ Glad to see we’re probably still fucked. “Sorry, Ken-chi, that was meant to lighten the mood,” he says, chuckling to himself. “We’re going to be fine.” “Y-Yeah, I know,” I say, looking away from Nakamoto. “I get it.” I’m...still tired. Let’s get this over with. After waving goodbye to Nakamoto, I exit the locker room, and make my way through the white door. ...y’know, part of me thought the whole pool thing was a joke, but… There’s really a pool. Like, a giant indoor pool, with diving boards and all...the smell of chlorine stains the air. The floor is concrete, and, the walls are white...and look like any wall you’d find in a bathroom. “Isn’t this awesome, Big Brother Ken?!” Yuka asks, and, I hadn’t even noticed, but she was standing right by the door I just walked through. “There’s really a pool!” I shake my head...I gotta be honest, I’m still in disbelief. The water is as clear as it can be...who the hell is taking care of it in this situation?! “You don’t say…” “This is like, so, incredibly awesome! This school is amazing!” Murders aside, if we were to actually go to school here, it’d be incredible. But, that’s not really the point… “Yuka, are you feeling better?” Her bright smile drops into a frown, and she turns away from me. “I’m perfectly fine, forget anything you saw yesterday.” “How cold.” “What happened yesterday is over, let’s look ahead…” she trails off, before her smile returns. “...to this giant pool!” Does that mean she’s feeling better…? That’s a relief. “Oh, and you are totally dead!” she exclaims, nodding her head. “Rai-chan is annoyed with you~.” “Rai is..?” She nods to herself, as my eyes survey the room, and I find Rai sitting poolside, dipping their feet in the pool. Nakata is here, too, standing by the diving boards, rubbing the back of her neck. “What did I do this time?” I ask, and Yuka only shrugs. “Who knows?” “You do--!” “So, I ain’t gonna tell ya, who do you think I am...a snitch?!” J-Just yesterday you said you were my best friend?! You’re not gonna help me?! “It’s just how it’s supposed to be,” she says, nodding to herself. “Figure it out yourself!” “That’s so messed up,” I say, sighing to myself. “I’ll got talk to Rai.” Yuka smiles and throws her hand up in the air. “Operation: Save Their Relationship is underway!” “Our relationship’s in danger?!” I ask...wait, we’re in a relationship? When did this--oh, I’m just going to stop questioning it at this point. As I part ways with Yuka, she salutes, and exits the pool area. The smell of chlorine grows stronger as I get to Rai, and, I guess Rai heard me approaching, because they spin around to greet me. “Oh, it’s you,” Rai says, turning back away from me. ...I guess Yuka was right...Rai is mad at me. Time to lighten the mood. “It’s me~!” Rai sighs...heh, that rhymes. Anyway, Rai sighs and scoots back to face me. “Yes?” “Did I do something wrong?” I ask, sitting on my knees...which is super uncomfortable on this floor. “I’m sorry if I did.” “Why didn’t you come over last night? I was waiting for you all day, and you never showed.” ...what? “After the trial?” Rai nods. “Yeah! Talk about rude.” “But...you told me you wanted to be alone.” Rai puffs their cheeks out, and, looks up and away from me. “Really? Read between the lines, Ken.” “Lines?” “Yeah,” Rai says, crossing their arms. “Yeah.” “I’m...sorry.” Again, Rai sighs. “Don’t be sorry, Ken. It was a test -- now I know!” “Know, what?” “To be more upfront with you! I had a hunch, but now I know.” … “I don’t understand anything anymore.” “Well, as far as investigations though, there’s nothing useful here,” Rai says, tilting their head. “The pool is nice and cool though! That’s a plus, right?” If I were ever in the mood for swimming, maybe... “But, no clues about the situation we’re in or about a possible escape?” I ask, and Rai only shakes their head. “That’s...a shame.” “Don’t give up, Ken. We’ll figure something out, soon.” Y-Yeah, I doubt that… Rai puffs their cheeks out again, and, I’m ashamed to say, but...their cuteness isn’t even enough to make me happy right now. “Thank you,” I say, and, as I rise to my feet, I notice Rai doing the same. “I’m sorry, again...I’ll make it up to you.” Rai nods, and, with that, leaves the pool area. Well, I guess I should talk to-- --and, there it is. Before I can finish my thought, I’m wrapped up in a headlock, and, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think my head was about to pop off. It’s hard not to wince, but I look up at my attacker, and see Nakata’s hazel eye beaming down at me. “You’re too slow.” I do what I can to choke up the words, “I give, I give,” and she releases me. ...honestly, the feeling after she releases me is like the world being lifted off my shoulders--er, neck. As I rub my neck, I bite my lower lip. “You always wrap me up in these lovely hugs and then wonder why I’m so attached to you, huh?” “Is this what you call a loving hug?” I nod, and she pokes my shoulder. “I hope you’re ready for the next level of your training.” Next level…? “Please don’t kill me, Nakata,” I say, bowing my head. “I’ll do anything.” “Now, why would I do that?” she asks, tilting her head. “This is all for your protection, after all.” My protection? “What do you mean by that?” She turns away from me and crosses her arms. “With no exit in sight, I figure there’ll be a new motive, and with that another killing.” “D-Don’t talk like that, Nakata...I’m sure we all can--” But, she cuts me off. “People are already talking, Ken -- Tomori, Obinata, Nakamoto, Satoshi were all talking about the trial and you figured it out.” “But...that’s only because of you. You helped a lot.” “People already knew Obinata and I were smart -- and that we can handle ourselves. If anyone got the idea to become the blackened...who would you target?” “You’re saying...they’ll kill me?” “I’m saying it’s a possibility,” she corrects, turning back toward me. “But...I won’t let that happen.” Her voice is stern, her eyes are sharp, and she’s… “...so cool.” “Excuse me?” “You’re like a manga protagonist, Nakata!” I pause, and in my most serious tone, I continue. “I won’t let them kill you…! Wait, does that make me the heroine?!” She sighs, and next thing I know, I can’t feel my neck again. “Maybe I should let them kill you…” “It was a joke, a joke! I promise, Nakata!” As she releases me again, I stand up on the tips of my toes and frown. “Just cause you’re taller doesn’t mean you can bully me.” She sighs, and as I return to my normal height. “Just...please be more careful.” I bite my lip again and nod. “If you say so, Nakata. I...really appreciate it.” There’s a pregnant pause, and, she takes that as her cue. “Let’s go back to the dining hall and report our findings.” I nod, and, she’s quick to make her way toward the exit. “Don’t slack now.” ...is it just me, or is she becoming more controlling? I did end up following her all the way to the dining hall, and, after everyone reported their findings, I found myself left in the dining hall sitting in between Nakata and Shiomi, and sitting across from the threesome of Nakamoto, Satoshi, and Sasada. Shiomi scribbles away on a notebook in front of him -- and, I have never seen anyone’s hand move in such a fluid motion and provide...actual results. Sasada, as well as myself, have only been quietly watching him all this time, while the other three talk amongst themselves. “See, this is the problem with dogs--there are no problems. It’s super sketchy,” Satoshi says. “They’re such...pure creatures, Satoshi-chi!” Nakamoto exclaims. “I don’t trust anything too innocent,” Satoshi continues. “Cats at least you know are dicks.” “So, what? I shouldn’t trust you, Satoshi?” Nakata questions, leaning forward. I hear Satoshi sigh. “T-That isn’t what I meant. Just, dogs are so…” “Perfect!” Nakamoto finishes. As they continue their conversation, I break away from Shiomi’s notebook, and, well...go back to my room. No matter how much I wanted to stay with Nakata or talk to Sasada, I just couldn't force myself to stay...my body just feels so heavy. So, I plant myself in my bed. As my head hits the pillow, I only stare up at my ceiling and...I can't help but get this feeling that we’re locked in a pattern now. Investigate. Motive. Murder. Trial. Execution. Repeat. I...don’t like it. I don’t want it to stay like this...cuz, if the pattern repeats itself a third time, then…I don’t even want to think about what would happen. There’s...gotta be someway I can stop this, right? There has to be. And, even if there isn’t...I have to at least try. Everyone’s probably trying in their own way right now, and, I should too. No, it’s not that I should -- I want to. I want to get out of here with everyone else...I don’t wanna see anyone else die, and, I don’t wanna die either. We just need to hold on a little longer, and...find a way out of this situation. That’s what Mio died for...that’s what-- --wait, Mio? Mio…? I always loved living at Hope’s Peak Academy. It wasn’t mandatory to attend class, but I always went anyway. Our teacher was super nice and would always talk to us about embracing our youth and living life to the fullest, but I digress. After class -- on days like this -- I’d meet up with Mi-chan, and today was no different. Sitting on the roof of Hope’s Peak Academy -- with the sun blazing down on us -- Mio Shimazaki, or Mi-chan as I like to call her, and I breathe heavily as we embrace the sun. I’m...so out-of-breath. We’d come out every Tuesday with our classmate Satoshi -- though today he was dragged away by Chie for something I really didn’t care for -- to parkour across the school grounds. I’d always follow Mi-chan’s lead, for she’s a lot more agile than me, and I need help climbing up the steep walls. But, it’s always fun. She scared me a lot when I first met her, but we really hit it off after Shiota-sensei paired us together for a class project. “H-Hey,” she pants, reaching for the water bottle at her side. “It’s...too hot.” “Aren’t you,” I pause, and take a deep breath. “Isn’t fire your thing? Since when did you care for heat?” Mi-chan’s talent is the Ultimate Arsonist -- a weird talent, considering it should make her a criminal. I guess she’s just...really good at setting illegal fires? I really don’t get what they consider talent here -- one of my senpais I heard is the ‘Ultimate Princess’...isn’t that something that’s inherited? She takes a sip of her water, and almost instantly jumped to her feet. She shakes with this newfound energy and stares over me, her ginger hair falling in front of her face. “Let’s go, boy! We need to finish our tour.” “But it’s hot, Mi-chan...can you let me wither away up here?” “No whining! Remember last time I left you?! You couldn’t get down and I had to come back for you!” I sit up. “That’s no fair!” She smiles brightly -- almost as bright as I assume the fires she sets are -- and offers me her hand. “I promise if you finish I’ll carry ya back?” I slowly grip her hand with mine, and she pulls me up to my feet. “Let’s go, partner, shall we?” She releases my hand, and gets ready to take off. “Mi-chan…” “What is it, baby Ken?” …'' ''I have this bad feeling in my gut. We’ve only been attending Hope’s Peak for a few months now, but...oh, how do I explain it…? There’s been this pit in my stomach ever since the incident with *STATIC*. The only one who knows about it with Chie, though...should I ask Mi-chan to help, too...? Or am I just over-thinking it? Category:Anguish & Desire Category:Anguish & Desire Chapters